Sabrina's Sister
by Book-Muncher-77
Summary: This is set after book 9 but Sabrina and her family aren't everafters. It's a typicial day in the Grimm household, but something is about to happen that will change Sabrina's life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**The Sisters Grimm belongs to Michael Buckley**

The day started off normally enough for Sabrina and Puck. Puck had pranked Sabrina, Sabrina had wanted revenge and naturally grabbed his leg as he flew off.

"Stink face put me down!"

"No way Grimm you made your choice."

As they continued arguing there was a large thunder crack and a girl fell out of the clouds.

**Okay this is my first story ever so please please please tell me what you think, you can even tell me it sucked, and I hope the next ones will be longer, I just had to set the scene for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

'"Puck help her!"

"Fine but this doesn't make me one of the good guys." Puck said defending himself and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever! Just help her!"

Meanwhile the girl was getting closer and closer to the ground.

"Fine" murmured Puck clearly annoyed.

But while this was happening the girl had already reached the ground.

"Oh well, now I don't have to save her."

"Are you crazy? Put me down she might be hurt."

"Fine" Mumbled Puck and gently set Sabrina down.

"Hey" yelled Sabrina as she ran over to the motionless figure on the ground "are you okay?"

"Sabrina" murmured the girl.

"Sabrina" she yelled fully conscious now and sat bolt upright.

"Sabrina, Sabrina where are you I need to tell you something important."

"Yeah" asked Sabrina cautiously kneeling beside the strange figure on the ground who looked a lot like her.

"Sabrina, my name's Lauren and, I'm your sister" she said breathlessly and then promptly fainted.

Sabrina looked back at Puck with a million thought whirling through her mind. The main one being disbelief but she just simply said"I think we should take her home."

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit OOC, and that it's pretty short I'm not good at writting long chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina was lost in her thoughts on the long fly home (it was long because Puck was carrying twice the weight)

When they got home she acted imediantly.

"Family meeting" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey only granny is allowed to call family meetings" said Daphne poking her head out from the room she shared with Sabrina.

"Well I just called one" replied Sabrina "and it's about something important."

"Fine, I'll go tell everyone." Daphne surendered and popped her head back into the room, then walked out and knoocked on Puck's door which was the closest.

When Puck, Jake, Henry, Veronica, Daphne, Red, Briar, Granny , Mr Clay and even Elvis finally assembled in the kitchen Sabrina had gotten tired of waiting.

"Okay I have something to show you all" said Sabrina and then stepped aside to reveal Lauren.

The expressions on everyone's face were varying Henry, Veronica and Granny were looking annoyed, shocked and apprehensive, Daphne, Jake and Briar looked confused, Puck and Mr Clay were blank and Elvis wasn't even paying attention. He was rooting through the fridge probably looking for sausages.

"Apparently her name is Lauren, and she's my sister."

"I knew this day would come" said Veronica rising after a long silence, "but I didn't expect it to be now." "Sabrina, Lauren is your sister."

"But-" "wait" she said holding up a hand and cutting off Sabrina.

"She's your twin to be exact." "You see when you two were born we could only keep one of you, the other had to go to the orphanage, we had just enough time to name Lauren before she was taken away."

"That's all we know about her."

"Well how about we ask her some things"suggested Jake stepping forward and pulling out a wand.

"Jake" warned Henry "wait, we should talk about this first."

But it was to late Jake had already healed her.

Lauren opened her eyes and stood.

"Hi everyone" she said with a tired smile.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunn if anyone is reading this please r&r and yes I know Briar's supposed to be dead but she's to awsome to die.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, I'm feeling a little dizzy can I sit down?"

"Sure" said Relda and led Lauren to the table. Then sat her down in one of the chairs, and went over to get her a glass of water. Sabrina stood there staring at her twin, who looked exactly like her right down to the length of her hair. Puck stood there with childlike ammusement on his face, and Daphne looked from one to the other like she was watching a game of tennis.

"Okay" she said after a while "I'm all good now and I'm guessing you want to hear my story. "

"Duh" Puck said.

"Any way I was in the orphanage for seven years because for some reason no one wanted to adopt me." Lauren said while she drank deeply from the glass of water that Relda had brought her.

"What!" asked Sabrina her voice shrill "you were in that awful place for seven years!"

"Yes" sighed Lauren "I just said that."

"Oh yeah right." "But how did you survive?" asked Sabrina concerned.

Everyone had been watching this with rather amused expressions. It seemed that Lauren had the power to access her twins' heart easily.

"Ms Smirt had a soft spot for me though, I have no idea why" said Lauren shrugging.

"Maybe it was that she liked babies" said Daphne speaking for the first time since she had found out about Lauren.

"Hmm that's probably right, thanks Daph, you just solved one of my greatest mysteries, you're a great detective."

Daphne seemed to glow a bit at the praise.

"Anyway when I did get adopted I got adopted by a retired criminal, but he wasn't really retired and he wanted me to help him rob a bank, and when I refused he beat me. So I ran away." explained Lauren while she waved her arms around to illustrate her point.

"Ouch" winced Sabrina "we got a criminal too, remember Daphne."

"Oh yeah, Mr Greeley."

"I think the people at the orphanage like torturing kids" said Lauren "When I get older I'm going to go back there and adopt some of the kids so they don't have to go through that."

"Yeah" murmured Sabrina and Daphne, lost in thought.

"Back to what happened" Puck said snapping his fingers underneath their noses, and startling them out of their thoughts.

"Oh yeah I ran for a year until the orphanage found me again."

"Wait, wait, wait when you were seven you lived for a year fending for yourself" said Veronica in awe.

"Yeah"

Everyone looked at Lauren with respect, but Lauren looked uncomfortable with the attention.

"Anyway, Smirt tried to place me with 5 more foster parents, but I escaped each time because they were all only in it for the money. Then when I was 11 I found out who my parents were and who I was then I spent the next year trying to get here." She finished simply.

"But wait" interrupted Sabrina "we found you because you fell out of the sky how did you get up there?"

"Well, when I was 10 I discovered that I could speak to animals and that they would do anything for me. So before you found me I had a really bright idea to summon a bird so it could carry me the rest of the way to the house." answered Lauren who looked annoyed at her own stupidity.

"Whoa back up a bit you can speak to animals" inquired Sabrina.

"Yeah"

"But how?"

"Well I haven't told you the whole truth, you see I'm an everafter" explained Lauren, then unfurled a pair of feathered wings.

"But you can't be" said Sabrina ignoring the guilty looks on her parents and Granny's faces.

"Actually she is" said Henry stepping in "you both are."

"What!" Sabrina practically yelled.

"Well Brina you aren't one yet. When you two were born we received a message saying that the first born of the Grimm twins would become an everafter when her age became double digits, and if she came into contact with the younger one they would both become everafters, it wasn't signed so we didn't know who it was from."

"But I couldn't let that happen. I had sworn not to get you girls involved in the family business, so we only told Relda about the prophecy and I gave Lauren away. Even though your mother protested I knew it was or the best." But I never thought this day would come unlike Veronica who said that you can't stop fate thought Henry.

"So if I touch her I turn into an everafter" clarified Sabrina pointing towards Lauren.

"Pretty much" said Lauren jumping into the conversation, and standing up agaiin.

"But I don't understand, how did it happen in the first place? I mean how did Lauren become an everafter, how would I become an everafter? We have human parents."

"Yeah I always wondered about that" said Lauren.

"A curse" said Henry and the temperature in the room dropped significantly.

"Well I think it's a pretty awesome curse" said Lauren brightly warming the room up "It's really cool being able to fly and talk to animals and stuff like that." Lauren said brightly and to illustrate her point she sung a low note and a sparrow fluttered in throught the open window and perched on her outstreched hand.

"Hey if I became an everafter too would I be able to talk to animals?" asked Sabrina eagerly.

"Wait you can't become an everafter I forbid it."

"I didn't say I would become an everafter I just asked if I would be able to talk to animals."

"Well would I be able to?" Sabrina said turning back to Lauren.

"Hmm, I don't think so" replied Lauren.

"Oh okay" said Sabrina crest fallen.

"You would get an ability to do with a thing that you have a special connection with or that your especially good at. For example I always felt animals were the one thing I could act naturally around. But you would still get wings."

"Cool" Sabrina said her eyes widening. Standing up looking at Lauren with fresh eyes.

"What do you think my talent would be? If I became one." she added hastily looking at her father's angry face.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to try and find out."

"Okay"

"So Sabrina after all this, the big question is, think you want to become an everafter?" Lauren asked holding out a hand with commotion as a result.

"What!" Henry roared "I said I forbade it."

"Hey that's no fair" Daphne yelled "Sabrina gets all the good opportunities and she doesn't even want to be an everafter."

"What?" Yelled Jake "this can't be happening" and more voices melded into a giant ball of noise.

But throughout it all Sabrina stood shocked and stared at the girl who could change her life. Then a smile slowly slid across her face.

"Let's do this" she said and grasped Laurens hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm going to be changing the style of writing, sorry if it confuses you.**

_Sabrina's POV_

I was shell shocked there's no other word for it, in an afternoon my world (which I thought had settled after the war ended) had been turned on its tail and spun around now I had discovered that I had a twin and we could both be everafters together. All this was running through my mind as I slowly reached for my twin's hand. When we touched there was a bright flash of light and then darkness.

_Lauren's POV_

I had hoped so hard that Sabrina would become an everafter. If I had come to Ferry Port Landing only to find that she didn't want anything to do with me, I would have been devastated (and trapped). But she did and when she grasped my hand there was the same bright flash of light that I had seen when I became an everafter and Sabrina fell to the floor and started glowing. Luckily this distracted the rest of the family and they stopped arguing.

"What have you done?" asked Henry advaning on me.

"I haven't done anything she chose to do this." I said keeping my ground, and not letting any emotions be displayed on my face.

"I didn't mean that what's wrong with her?" asked Henry stopping advancing on me and kneeling beside Sabrina.

I kneeled next to her too "nothing's wrong with her, this happened to me as well, she's gaining her powers."

"You shouldn't have come" Henry said to me "all you've done is cause unrest."

"Well what did you want me to do, live on the streets become a criminal?" I asked my voice rising, without me noticing "You abandoned me! You gave me away because you were afraid of everafters, and what they would do to your 'precious' family! If your family was so precious, why did you throw me away as if I was nothing more than a bundle of rags?"

"I-"

"No" I said cutting him off "you can't make any excuses for what you've done" with an air of finality I sat next to Sabrina hugged my knees and started to cry, after keeping all that bottled up inside me for so long I needed some time.

I stayed like that until Sabrina started to stir, and I regained control of my emotions.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked, I was afraid her body might not be able to substain her life force while it was changing.

"Tired"

"Of course, your body was just under huge amounts of stress." I said hiding my relief so I wouldn't give Henry any more reasons to hate me.

"Oh yeah, of course" Puck said sarcastically.

I turned around and gave him one of my killer glares then turned back to Sabrina.

"Oh and by the way have you noticed your wings" I said with a smile, they looked just like mine, except mine were pale purple.

"Oh my god, they're awesome" gasped Sabrina twisting around.

"Sabrina Grimm, welcome to the everafter community."

_Sabrina's POV_

It was an extremely odd feeling suddenly becoming an everafter, and it was even weirder looking at my back and seeing pale _blue_ feathered wings sticking out. I experimentally flapped them a few times to see what would happen, and ended up briefly hovering above the ground.

"What do you think my powers are?" I asked eagerly hoping somehow Lauren would be able to know.

"I don't know we'll have to try and find out."

"Oh okay" I said hiding my disapiontment. "Hey can I go for a fly now?"

"Sure" mum said "why not?"

"I'll tell you why not" dad said "you're grounded for a week."

"What?" I asked "why?"

"Well for one thing, you disobeyed me and became an everafter without my permission you-. "

"What? I didn't need your permission I'm nearly thirteen not ten, and this is my life I'll live it how I want to." I yelled furious. Why couldn't my thick headed dad see that I was my own person and I was able to make my own decisions about my life?

"Well you are still my daughter and when I say you're grounded you're grounded. Now go to your room." Dad said pointing upstairs.

"Stupid dad, won't let me have any freedom, won't let me do anything." I mumbled as I climbed the stairs.

When I went into my room, I laid on my bed and turned on my I-Pod. I randomly selected Katy Perry's Who am I Living For?

I looked up to tapping on my window and saw Lauren.

"Hey" she said calmly.

"You shouldn't be here, if my dad sees you he'll freak out." I was pretty worried for her, she hasn't seen my dad when he's angry.

"No he won't I yelled at him when you passed out, he's scared of me now."

"Oh okay then." I was finding that hard to belive.

"Hey can I come in? It's pretty cold out here."

"Sure."

"Thanks" said Lauren and I noticed her teeth were chattering.

"Do you want to try and find out what your powers are?"

"Okay will it be dangerous?"

"No way my epic bow and I are here to protect you."

"Protect me from what? The Scarlet Hand hasn't been active for a year."

"What's the Scarlet Hand?"

"Um I'll tell you in the morning."

"But you said you have a bow, cool." I said changing the subject and avoiding the Scarlet Hand topic, even after a year, Mirror's betrayal still hurt.

"Jake gave it to me, see." Lauren said and pulled out a small box.

"Umm, Lauren it's a box."

"Yeah, the bow and quiver fold up into the box so it's transportable. You just open the box and you get a bow and a quiver that never runs out of arrows."

"That's pretty cool, but I prefer my sword." What if you have to do close fighting? You wouldn't have enough room or time .to fire

"Yeah I guess everyone has their favourite weapons" said Lauren it was if she could read my thoughts. She put away the box but kept the bow and quiver out and slung over her shoulder.

"So do you want to find out what your powers are or what?"

Without waiting for an answer Lauren ploughed ahead "Okay so what are your talents Sabrina?"

"Umm well I'm pretty good at sword fighting, I call myself the Queen of Sneaks, I guess I'm-"

"Okay, that's good, you said you were the Queen of Sneaks"

"Yeah"

"Let's work on that, creep around"

Lauren watched me as I silently walked over to the window avoiding all the creaky floorboards, and then silently opened the window.

"Okay now come back here, but step on a creaky floorboard."

"Umm, okay" I said confused. Then stepped on the noisiest floorboard in the room, but I didn't hear anything.

"Sabrina, I said step on a creaky floorboard"

"I just did"

"But I didn't hear anything- "Lauren said then her eyes widened. "Wait a second, stomp loudly" She said.

I did but didn't hear anything.

"Sabrina we just discovered your power."

"That's a great power, I can walk quietly "I said sarcastically. What could I do with that? I mean come on.

"Well maybe you have more than one power based around a central thing. Like my main power is animals, I can talk to them, make them do what I want and transform into them. So maybe your main power is sneaking, you can walk quietly and do another thing. We have to find out what that other thing is."

"Okay that makes sense, but what would my other power be?" I asked.

"I've got an idea" Lauren said. But as she said that I got a feeling that she was lying.

"You're lying."

"H-how did you know that?"

"I dunno, I got a feeling."

"Sabrina, that's what your other power is, lie detecting."

"What's that got to do with being sneaky?"

"I'm not sure we'll have to find out."

"Okay but can we figure it out tomorrow. I'm tired it's been a big day." It really had I had a lot to take in and I was exhausted.

"Sure" Lauren said then put away her bow and quiver and unfurled her wings.

"Wait where are you going to sleep?" I asked "It's freezing out there."

"On the roof, and don't worry my animal friends will keep me warm."

"Okay" I said slowly "goodnight Lauren."

"Goodnight Sabrina" Lauren said with a grin, then slipped out of the window.

**A/N My sister and I have set each other a challenge, starting now for each chapter there will be a word that I have to use. This chapter's word was blue. (By the way my sister is Queen of the Labyrinth.) Review and you get a hug and a cookie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, so, so sorry this took forever, I had a serious case of writers block. Also a lot of people have asked me where I'm going with this, and it does have a plot but I won't say what it is, you have to read up until the end of this chapter.**

_Lauren's POV_

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Sabrina yelling at Puck. Naturally I was annoyed, who wants to wake up at 6 in the morning to the sound of someone screaming? So I unfurled my wings, left my comfy nest on the roof and flew down to the front door. Just in time to get knocked over by Puck (who was wearing cute _polar bear_ pyjamas), and then Sabrina charging out the door.

"Ouch" I complained rubbing my head "Sabrina do you always wake up at 6 'o' clock in the morning and knock down innocent bystanders?"

"Oops sorry Lauren, Mr Maturity here put a snake in my bed."

"Coward!" she yelled shaking her fist at Puck, who had flown away.

"Hey you know you could always fly after him" I suggested surprised that she hadn't thought of that sooner.

"Oh yeah," Sabrina said looking surprised. "Why didn't I think of that?" She unfurled her wings with a determined look on her face, but then it was replaced with one of disappointment.

"But I don't know how to fly."

"Oh it's really easy, you just flap and you're off." I was surprised that she hadn't figured it out yet."

"Okay" Sabrina said hesitantly, then started to flap her wings and I could clearly tell that she wasn't sure that this would work. Then suddenly she was off and flying after Puck.

"Hey Sabrina wait." I yelled as I had a thought. Unfurling my wings I caught up with Sabrina who was waiting for me.

"What?" she asked me while fidgeting and anxiously looking in the direction that Puck had flown off in.

"You won't be able to catch him" I told her "he's got too much of a head start, and you don't even know where he went."

"Fine" she said even though I could tell that she hated leaving without getting her revenge.

"Hey how about a different type of revenge?" I said because I could tell how much Puck bothered her, but deep down I could also see there was something else that she felt about Puck.

"How about we prank him back?" I suggested.

"Definitely" Sabrina said and I could see how much payback appealed to her.

"Okay" I said "we're going to need pink feathers and some super glue."

Sabrina's eyes widened when she realised what I was planning and an evil grin spread across her face.

"I know where we can get all that." She said slowly, then landed and started walking back into the house.

"Come on Lauren, breakfast time everyone should be up now" she called over her shoulder.

I wasn't sure if I should come in and intrude when my animal friends could get me breakfast. But on the other hand the thought of a hot meal was very appealing to a girl who had survived the last year on animal diets. But the breakfast would be very awkward, as I was sure that Henry had not steamed down yet. The thought of seeing Henry made up my mind.

"Hey" I called down to Sabrina "I'm not coming, okay."

"Don't be silly" she said turning around "what will you eat?"

"The animals will bring me something, they always do."

"But I need you to help ask for the items."

"Fine" I said surrendering and throwing up my hands. I lightly landed next to Sabrina and walked into the house with her.

_Sabrina's POV_

When we walked into the kitchen the whole family except for Jake and Briar were sitting at the table and scoffing down food, even Puck had somehow snuck back into the house. Lauren immediately spotted Elvis and started making a beeline for him. But I grabbed her arm and held her in place because I could tell that she just wanted to get away. I pulled her towards the table and held her in a seat, then sat down in the one next to her. She took one look at the food on the table and instantly relaxed.

"Normal food" she breathed.

"It's far from normal" I scoffed.

"Well its normal compared to what I've been eating my entire life. Animal food and stew that looks and tastes like it came out of the rubbish dump."

"Did you say animal food?" inquired Daphne "That's so co-eird."

"Co-eird?" asked Lauren with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah" chirped Daphne excitedly "it mean cool and weird."

"Okaaay" said Lauren shooting me a look that clearly said, is she always like this?

I laughed to myself and sent her back a look that said, yes _ALWAYS_.

Just then Jake walked in.

"Hey you guys started breakfast without me" he accused.

"Well if you hadn't slept in so late, you could have gotten the last pancake" Daphne said reaching for the pancake. But Lauren was quicker, her hand quickly snatched up the pancake and she stuffed it in her mouth.

"Hey who took the last pancake?"

"Sorry" Lauren said with her mouthful "I was just really hungry"

"Humph" sniffed Daphne.

"Come on Daph, you've had the last pancakes every time we've had 'em." I said shooting Lauren a small smile.

"Fine, but I want the last one next time."

"Sure" said Lauren smiling.

"Hey Daphne can I have some pink feathers?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Asked Puck, pretending to choke and fall off his chair. "Why would you want any of those horrible things?"

"Oh you'll see, one day" I said throwing Lauren a wink.

"Sure" Daphne told me.

After breakfast, I saw Lauren conversing with Elvis.

"Hey Elvis"

"Woof."

"Why do you want sausages?"

"Woof."

"Yes, I know but didn't you just have breakfast?"

At this point I realised what was happening and rushed over to Lauren.

"Lauren, just a quick note rule one in this house is don't give Elvis sausages. Under any circumstances, they make him gassy and we have to evacuate the house."

"Surely it's not that bad."

"Woof."

"Oh it's that bad, is it Elvis?"

"Woof."

"Then why do you want them?"

"Um, Lauren" I said interrupting her and pulling her away "we still have to get some glue."

"Oh yeah, but where are we going to get them?"

"Jake should have some glue."

"Okay" she said looking around for Jake.

"He sleeps on the couch" I said guessing what she was thinking and leading the way to the couch.

"Hey Jake, do you have any super glue?

"Sure 'Brina, what do you need it for?

"Just a little arts and crafts project." I said smiling.

"Sure, then" he said, opened his trench coat and pulled out a jumbo bottle of super glue from one of his many pockets.

"Thanks" I said taking it from him.

"Now Lauren we have a matter of business to attend to."

"Yeah" Lauren said a crazy grin spreading across her face. "Very important business"

_Lauren's POV_

The time had come for Puck to get a taste of his own medicine. I got the feeling that he was the prankster in the Grimm family. But now his weapons would be used against him.

"Hey Sabrina?" I asked as we walked across the yard looking for Puck.

"Yeah?" She asked her head swivelling back and forth.

"Do you like Puck?"

"What?" she said stopping and looking at me.

"I said do you like him?"

"No I hate him." She said and continued walking.

"Suure you do Sabrina, I believe you." I said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me" she said turning on me.

"Nope, it's pretty obvious that you like him."

"Not you too" she groaned.

"Yeah I mean everyone knows-" before I got to finish I spotted Puck walking away from the house.

"Sabrina we'll continue this later, right now target has just been spotted." I said pointing towards Puck.

"Finally" she said grinning. "I was getting tired of waiting."

"Okay you know the plan, you fly and glue him and I'll fly and feather him."

"Yup" she said "on my count, one, two, three." On three she unfurled her wings and leapt into the air. I quickly followed.

When Sabrina reached Puck she wasted no time and upturned her glue and it thoroughly covered Puck.

"What the-? Grimm is this you? I swear you'll regret the day that ugly face of yours came into existence."

"Not today fairy boy, today I'm getting my revenge."

"What do you mean-" Puck started but was cut short by me dumping my feathers on him.

"What the- how did you-" but he then caught sight of me smiling and waving at him.

His face started turning bright red and he looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Grimms!"

"Fly" I told Sabrina and launched into the air looking back to make sure she was following. She was, but she was being followed by an angry Puck.

"This way" I said veering to the left "I know a place."

The place was a hidden cave and it was the perfect place to hide.

"Okay" Sabrina said "We'll wait here until Puck goes away."

"Or" said a voice in the shadows you'll stay here forever."

That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**This chapter's word was polar bear. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and especially to **iizninja **whose advice I've tried to follow. If you couldn't follow the Lauren/Elvis conversation Elvis said: "Hi can I have sausages", "Because I'm hungry", "Yes it is, it's terrible", "Yeah" and "Because I like them". Also I've gone back and changed the all the chapters except for the 1st, adding more 'fluff'. Peace out, 8D.**


	7. Please Read This

**Sorry to the people who thought this was another chapter but as you're reading this I'm working on one.**

**I have ideas for four stories swirling around in my head and I'm not sure which ones to act upon. So please review and tell me the ideas that you like and why and the ones you don't like and why. I can't tell you the last one because it would be spoilers for this story. (If I do one of theses I will **_**not **_**be abandoning this story I'll finish it then start on one of these.)**

**(This will not be published in fanfiction.)**

In a ruined city on a desolate part of earth stood a girl who would change everything.

**So basically civilisation has collapsed and the motto all over the world is every man for himself. But this girl is the key to changing everything.**

**(Percy Jackson fanfic)**

Grover Percy and Annabeth have to go to Australia upon special request by the gods. There they meet a girl who has the Percy Jackson books. They take them back to camp and read along with Clarisse, the Stolls, Chiron, Nico, Thalia and Tyson. (Maybe adds more characters along the way.)

**So it's one of those reading the books stories.**

**(Percy Jackson fanfic)**

There's a new girl at camp with the wisdom of a child of Athena, the beauty of a child of Aphrodite and the powers of a child of Zeus. Who or what is she?

**Do you think this would be to overpowered?**

**So those are the options please review and tell me what you think of them.**


End file.
